Pained Ian
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Ian is up to no good with Tala's sister, Sakura. so what happens to the midget when big bad brother comes home and catches them in her room? part 1 of 2 Ian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin: **time for more fun cause i simply hate Ian's bit beast

**Ian:** but that's no reason to hurt me.

**Lirin:** zip it midget, or it will be more pain, possibly death. Yes I am willing to make this a death fic if people do so wish it. now Ian do your job.

**Ian:** Lady Ass, does not own Beyblade or anything else connected to it.

* * *

**GoodBye To Future Chibi Ians**

Ian and Sakura were in the girls bedroom on her bed. The house was completely empty today, and Ian wanted to do something he would never have the chance to if Tala was around. And Sakura was equally open to the idea. In fact she was desperate for his touch, she was craving it.

So here now in Sakura's room the two were going to finally advance their relationship.

"Ian what if Nii-san finds us?" Sakura asked in a low whisper. "He'll kill you."

"Don't worry Saku cub, he already knows we're dating, why would he object to his?" Ian questioned before leaning over the girl to suck her neck.

"Ah...Mmm" Sakura hummed as her mind stopped functioning to enjoy the pleasure Ian was inflecting on her neck.

"See you're enjoying it, so why worry about Tala?" he asked again lifting his head to look into her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"You're right" she finally caved. "And it's not like it's my first time."

"It's not? Then who was?"

"Maroku the jerk. I can't believe I let him now."

"I can't believe that either. Now I have to meet some expectations" Ian pouted as he looked down at the girl's pink silky comforter. "I'm so gonna suck."

Sakura giggled and smirked before rolling them over. "I thought that was my job."

"Only if you want to" Ian sat up and kissed her hard. Tongues clashed in a fierce battle that eventually Ian won, but Sakura retaliated by grinding down on him.

"Damn" Ian hissed and broke the kiss. "That's not fair."

"Whoever said I play fair" Saku smirked again and pushed her boyfriend down on the bed and laid on top of him.

"Tease" the snake growled and rolled them over so he could sit up and remove his top. "Fucking hot tease."

"I try" Sakura smiled as she began to trace random pattern across Ian's snow white chest. The touch was so light that the boy shivered with pleasure.

"This isn't right," he complained and pulled this girl close to him, "I shouldn't be the only removing clothes." with that he slipped his hands down to the hem of her black tee and pulled it up over her head. Cold air hit her warm body and she pressed closer to the boy for warmth.

"I'm glad you're not cold blooded like your partner."

"So am I" he whispered and leaned them both back. "But this still isn't right."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked leaning up on her elbows.

"Well I'm completely topless, and you still have a bra on" he reached around her and undid the clasp with one hand. The small pink fabric fell to the bed and Ian grin. "This is better" he leaned down and took her right breast in his hand while he sucked the left.

"Oh" Saku panted arcing her back wanting more. "Ian."

He swirled his tongue around the small mound and nipped the nipple causing the girl to emit a pleasured squeal. So glad that Tala wasn't home to hear that. His hand ruffle rubbed the other and pinched the tit with his fingers.

"Ian" she whined and thrust up getting him to moan. "Please s-stop t-teasing."

"What will you do if I don't?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"This" she rolled them over again and sat up. Her butt perfectly positioned over his lower half so when she bounced he felt it. "See, teasing is bad."

Ian couldn't reply since he had his eyes shut and head pressed into the pillows enjoying the friction. Sakura smiled at her handy work and moved quickly to work on the other teen's remaining clothes.

Ian didn't notice much until a small warm hand was fondling his sac. His eyes popped opened and he saw Sakura had his pants opened and her hand in his boxer shorts.

"Damn Sakura" he panted.

"Feel good Snake?" she asked with and innocent smiled, and he nodded. "Now you did say I could suck right?" Again he nodded and rose his hips to help her removed his clothes.

Ian sucked in his breath when warm air ghosted over his very hard, very needy member. It wasn't long after that that Sakura began to lick him like a pop and fondle his balls.

"Damn, you're good Cub" he panted once he was surrounded by her hot mouth and breathing began increasingly difficult as she bobbed her head.

"Mmm" Sakura hummed around the flesh in her mouth. Ian couldn't hold back anymore and thrust into her mouth causing Saku to deep throat him.

"Sorry" he panted once he settled and she released his. "I didn't choke you, did I?"

"No" Sakura whispered and crawled up his body. "Now," she rolled them over so he was on top again. "You're turn to do some work, while I enjoy."

* * *

**Lirin:** so the pain has not started yet, but it will.

**Ian:** but i don't want it to. this is too much fun.

**Lirin:** now it's up to you people if Ian dies or lives. but either way he will be in extremes amounts of pain. thank you for reading part 1 and please review, a life is in your hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** so i have finally gotten around to part 2.

**Ian:** i'm really afraid to read what happened.

**Tala:** aw Ian it's _not_ that bad. (wolf grin)

**Lirin:** anyways i would like to thank Beywriter, Kirsta Isabella, and grandma tsunade for chapter 1 reviews. and disclaimer is in chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ian" Sakura's soft voice moaned as the midget pulled her skirt down revealing the rest of her perfectly beautiful pale body.

"You're beautiful" he whispered to her as he knelled over her looking everywhere. "I'm glad we're finally getting a chance to do this."

"I'm happy Nii-san finally trusts us alone together" Sakura sat up and kissed him. Her arms wrapping around his neck holding him close.

Their tongues battled for a while, and Sakura rubbed herself against the snakes chest enjoying the flesh on flesh contact. In her mind he felt better against her then Maroku had, and she wanted to feel more of him.

They eventually broke panting, but the burning lust flared in their eyes and Sakura laid back down.

"Touch me" she commanded and licked her lips.

Ian could almost feel himself drool as he reached down and ruffly grabbed her breasts. Her moans became music in his ears and fulled him to touch more. Carefully he laid on top of her and rubbed his already hard manhood against her. She gasped and arched her back.

"More please" she begged in her softest voice. A voice that no man could resist.

"Alright cub" he kissed her lips once more, softly this time, before making a trail down her jaw to neck.

He stayed their licking a bit at the flesh, loving the taste of her natural flavor mixed with sweat.

"Ian" she breathed as he began to lightly nibble the area. Her soft panting turned to a pleasured groan as the nips turn to a hard sucking, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Mine" he growled against the mark and kissed it.

"Always" Sakura agreed and Ian continued to make a trail of kisses.

The pink cub panted heavily as the snake slithered his way down her with the gentle treatment. She was used to it being hard and ruff all the time, but with Ian it was a whole new feeling, one she wanted to feel always.

"How do you want it?" he asked once his trail lead him to her thighs.

"Fingers" she sat up again grabbing his right hand and sticking three fingers in her mouth and sucked on them.

Ian moaned as her tongue ran over the digits like it had his cock and his breathing picked up. If she continued he would end up coming soon, and he didn't want that.

"Cub" Sakura looked at him with her most innocent still sucking on his fingers. He felt more control slip. "Please s-stop."

"Okay" she pouted releasing the spit covered digits and flopped back down. "Now go gently cause it's been a while since I've..." she trailed off and blushed turning her head to the left away from her boyfriend.

**XxXxXx**

"We're back" Tala's voice yelled from the stairs just as Ian had positioned himself at Sakura's entrance.

"Shit" the cub whispered and panic spread through her body. Ian had heard his captain's voice and froze, if he were to walk in now they were bound to be in trouble, at least he was.

"Sakura?" the Wolf was closer now, closing in on his unknown prey. "Are you here?"

"W-what should we do?" Ian asked his head constantly turning to check the door.

"Stay silent, he never come in without permission" Sakura replied trying to even out her breathing.

"Cub?" Tala was now at her door knocking.

"Shh" Sakura had a finger to Ian's lips to keep him silent.

Time slowed as they held their breaths waiting to hear footsteps moving away, but they didn't.

"Sakura, I'm coming in" blue and red eyes widened and heads turned to watch the doorknob turning and the door slowly pushed open.

"Shit."

"I'm so dead" the two whispered together as the door was pushed more open and inch by inch Tala could be seen on the other side.

They blinked and the door was all the way opened. Tala stood their frozen stupid as he saw Ian over his innocent sister...naked.

"Snake" the Wolf's voice was a hiss. His eyes had frozen over to ice and he pulled Wolborg from his pocket. Neither teen could move as the Wolf narrowed his gaze and took steady aim. Again time slowed as the red head pulled his rip cord allowing his blade to fly.

In a heart beat it was over. Ian fell to the side of Sakura and his blood covered them both. On the now wet red covers part of Ian's penis lay there and Wolborg was still spinning.

"Freeze him" the wolf beast appeared and did as his master commended and froze Ian, well at least the part of him that was a threat.

Sakura cried and held Ian's head on her lap.

"You're a jerk Nii-san" she yelled. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Cause you're my baby sister, it's my job to protect you from creeps like him."

"He wasn't raping me Nii-san. I wanted this. And for your information, this was not my first time either...well first time with Ian...but I've had sex before. Get over it and leave me alone, I don't need this kind of protection."

"I'll get Spencer to check out Ian. But we're not done talking about this. And I suggest you put some clothes on too."

Tala slammed the door shut to give his sister and Ian some privacy.

**XxXxXx**

Spencer came up a couple minutes later to inspect the damage. By the time he knocked Sakura had gotten dressed and laid Ian under the cover to give him some dignity back.

Spencer was happy to report that Tala had not done too much harm to the snake, but thanks to the little freeze, he would never be able to father a child, so in a way Tala had accomplished his goal.

* * *

**Ian:** (whimper) it's cold and hurts!

**Tala:** please review if you care for the midget, or we'll come up with new fun ways to toture him. thank you


End file.
